


can you keep me close? (can you love me most?)

by colorilluminates



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Because of Reasons, F/M, does not follow canon, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorilluminates/pseuds/colorilluminates
Summary: "Oliver Jonas Queen, love of my life, favorite person in the world, and favorite hero on this Earth and the parts of the Multiverse where you’re a good guy, I present to you… Tada!" she exclaims, holding up an article of clothing in front of her.It's a heather grey colored sweatshirt, in what looks to be his size, with a purple Smoak Technologies logo on the chest."Ohh... I didn't know it was gonna be such a bright purple..." Felicity whines softly as she looks down at it.[or 5 times Oliver wears a Smoak Technologies hoodie and 1 time Felicity does.]





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> [descends from the ceiling] So it turns out that I'm not actually dead.
> 
> Two things.
> 
> 1.) Anyone hoping this was gonna be a sequel from my other Olicity fic? I'm very sorry.
> 
> 2.) This follows like, zero canon and I don't give much of a damn about trying to fit it in anywhere.
> 
> So my buddy Rum tweeted a while back about having a mighty need to see Oliver wearing a Smoak Tech hoodie. I chose to take that concept and run with it.
> 
> Thus, this.
> 
> I had a plan to include bad future!Oliver from Legends of Tomorrow with the hoodie, being angsty af because wow hello bad future, but then I just decided that I needed to write Oliver and Felicity as the absolute cutie pies we know they can be. You know, if the show would just stop being a big damn baby about it. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! Updates will be a tad slow because of work and the upcoming holidays, but I fully plan to have this finished by... The end of the year? Yeah? Yeah.
> 
> The title of this fic comes from [Someone to Stay by Vancouver Sleep Clinic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNVZ4fzkSu8)

"Hello?" a male voice calls out from the front door.

Felicity answers, "Hey," in a drawn out sing-song voice from her place on the couch in the living room.

Oliver asks, "Uh-oh, what's with the voice?" as he turns to lock the door of their house.

Sometimes he can't believe that they own a house again. After getting back together and taking stock of every single bad thing that had happened in the loft ( _"That place has seen all kinds of crazy, Oliver. Thea was nearly killed there, I think Malcolm Merlyn lived there? Did Thea ever confirm that? And then that… That one guy? The DJ Thea hired? His name escapes me at the moment, but he ended up being a member of the League of Assassins and not only tried to kill Thea, but also ended up killing himself there, and not! To! Mention! Ra’s al Ghul, Vandal Savage, and Damien Darhk have all set foot in that loft. Evil like that? It clings to things, ok? It’s like, Horror Movie 101. And don’t even get me started on those frakkin’ feathers from the engagement party my mother threw for us…_ ”), they, with Thea’s blessing as the original owner, gave it up and moved into a house not unlike their home in Ivy Town.

“What voice? This is my normal voice," she says, turning around to kneel on the couch, resting her arms on the back of it.

Oliver shoots her a look full of disbelief. Felicity presses her lips together for a moment before she slumps her shoulders in defeat.

"Ok, so I’m making a voice. Anyway, I did something," she says, watching him while wiggling with excitement.

He removes his suit jacket before hanging it up and begins to roll up his shirt sleeves, asking, “What kind of something?”

"A good something! It's actually a kind of really cool something. In my opinion, anyway. Sorta. You know, I'm actually not really sure anymore..." she says, tapping a finger against her lips.

"Felicity."

She looks up to see a sweet, polite smile on Oliver's face, silently asking her to continue. She smiles back and bends down to the side to pick something up from the couch. All he can hear is the rustling of what he assumes is a plastic bag.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, love of my life, favorite person in the world, and favorite hero on this Earth and the parts of the Multiverse where you’re a good guy, I present to you… Tada!" she exclaims, holding up an article of clothing in front of her.

It's a heather grey colored sweatshirt, in what looks to be his size, with a purple Smoak Technologies logo on the chest.

"Ohh... I didn't know it was gonna be such a bright purple..." Felicity whines softly as she looks down at it.

"The company got sweatshirts made?" Oliver asks, walking towards her.

Felicity snorts briefly and says, "No, just the one. And _I_ had it made personally. The board and I kinda want to wait until the company’s on steadier ground before we start thinking about merchandise and I figure, you know, it wouldn't be bad to personally promote the company a little. Mind you, it's probably only going to be seen on you, 'cause it's actually _for you_ , and maybe me when I steal it, and I am going to steal it, let’s just get that out of the way now,” she pauses, pointing her finger at him, earning a bark of laughter, “And that’s even if we decide to wear it in public… But yeah. Tada," she repeats, wearing an almost frighteningly large smile.

He keeps his smile on, but narrows his eyes at her.

"You wanted to compete with Palmer Tech and S.T.A.R. Labs, didn't you?"

"... I wanted to compete with Palmer Tech and S.T.A.R. Labs, yes."

Oliver laughs lightly at the scrunched up face Felicity makes during her admission and cups the back of her neck to pull her in for a kiss. She hums against his lips before tilting her head to return his kiss. He pulls back slightly, mouths still close. He bumps his forehead against hers, rubbing his thumb along her cheek.

“I have one from S.T.A.R. Labs and I have one from Palmer Tech. I wanted one of my own,” Felicity says.

Oliver chuckles and mutters, “You should have one,” before pressing another kiss to her lips. “Ray wouldn’t have his A.T.O.M. suit without you and even with his speed, you’re still able to find online information faster than Barry. There’s no competition. You deserve a sweatshirt.”

“I deserve a damn sweatshirt,” Felicity growls, playfully grinding her forehead against his.

Oliver cups her cheeks and kisses her again, laughing as he does. He pulls back and murmurs, “I am proud to be the owner of the first and so far only Smoak Technologies sweatshirt.”

“Hoodie, actually.”

He frowns and looks back down at the sweatshirt. He lifts up the flap of fabric attached to the neck of the sweatshirt that he had missed when she first held it up. He looks at Felicity, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you really that surprised?” she asks with a grin, “I'm keeping with a theme here, obviously.”

"Obviously," he parrots her, placing it on the couch before moving to unbutton his dress shirt.

"You don't have to wear it if the purple bothers you..." Felicity says, her words trailing off as he pulls the sweatshirt over the plain t-shirt he wears beneath his dress shirt.

"What? You don't think I can pull off purple? It's the color of royalty. I am a Queen, after all," Oliver snarks, pushing the hood back.

Felicity laughs at that and laughs even harder at the sight of him in a casual hoodie and the work appropriate slacks he wears for mayoral business. She adjusts the piece of clothing on him and brushes away invisible wrinkles. She pauses over the logo and suddenly hisses through her teeth.

"Oh... Is this like, the equivalent of you seeing me in your shirts and getting all hot and bothered?”

He wraps his arms around her and chuckles, "Really?”

“Yeah… I think it might be," she says, wrapping her arms around his middle and pulling him even closer.

“Well. That is certainly a nice bit of information that I’m going to have to file away.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Just putting it out there right now, I fully intend to use this in the future.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Very near into the future. Later tonight, probably.”

“I honestly hope you use that information to your advantage, Mr. Queen. It’ll be incredibly beneficial for both of us,” Felicity purrs, waggling her eyebrows in an effort to get him to crack.

And crack Oliver does, right alongside Felicity. She’s laughing, but he is almost cackling, ducking his head down to the top of her own. He loves this aspect of his relationship with Felicity. They can be as sweet, as romantic, as dirty as can be, but he loves that they can make each other smile and laugh. He knows she does it on purpose. After all the pain he’s endured, the pain they’ve both endured, together and apart, they deserve it. People complaining about how “gross” or “sickening” they are be damned.

“So we’ve officially established that you like seeing your name on me, huh?”

Felicity merely snuggles further into Oliver’s chest. He responds by wrapping his arms around her shoulders even tighter.

“It’s either this or I pee on you in public to mark my territory.”

Oliver chuckles deeply, which Felicity feels more than hears, saying, “Only you, Felicity Smoak, could make the idea of peeing on someone to mark their territory sound funny.”

“What can I say? I’m a woman of vast talents, both extremely valuable and inane.”

A moment later, he gently bumps the top of her head with his chin. She turns her head up to look at him. She blinks and purses her lips and he smiles before leaning forward and pressing his mouth to hers for another kiss.

He ends their kiss and presses his forehead against hers, whispering, “I love you.”

She sighs happily and says, “I love you, too.”

“Let me go change and we can leave for the bunker, ok?”

“Ok,” she mouths against his lips when he goes back for one more kiss before leaving to their bedroom.

Felicity turns and plops down on the couch to wait for Oliver, putting away the notes and research she had been looking through for a case they and the team are looking into before he’d come home.

She also starts to make a bet with herself over which member of the team will be the first to give Oliver crap for the hoodie.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I require constant assurance that I'm doing a good job, so all the kudos, comments, and so on and so forth on chapter one means y'all are the best, basically.
> 
> And now, here we are. It still doesn't fit anywhere in canon. I literally have the fourth chapter ready (I know, I know...) and I honestly feel like it could've fit into canon if the people in charge weren't so damn intent on making things complicated...
> 
> Oh! I also forgot to add before that I have a small playlist of songs that helped inspire each chapter. The song for chapter one was [Slow Show by The National](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCR0Tr2HTfA) and the song for this chapter is [Moon and Moon by Bat For Lashes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMzua0mwrVk).
> 
> So! [claps hands together] Now that that's taken care of, enjoy chapter two!

Oliver tries very hard not to glare at the dozens of “Get Well Soon” cards and balloons. He knows he shouldn’t because it’s nice that people care about him enough to send those little gifts, but it doesn’t change the fact that he hates being in the hospital.

Oliver considers his escape routes.

The window? Nothing to rappel down the side of the building with. The room’s on the third floor, so he can’t realistically jump and land without breaking every bone in his lower body. Not an option.

Room door? His mayoral security detail is on duty. Easily dealt with, but while Green Arrow can fight a whole room full of people without breaking a sweat, Mayor Queen can’t do more than throw a couple of mildly decent punches. Not an option.

He also knows he can’t call anyone on the team because they’ll just tell him to stay put and heal, so he grumbles and turns on the TV.

As he channel surfs, he stumbles upon a news report with his name and picture plastered across the screen.

“Convenient,” he mutters quietly to himself.

_“And we’ve just gotten word that Mayor Oliver Queen is recovering well from his emergency appendectomy.”_

Oliver groans, not wanting to know how the information was leaked out. He turns off the TV and lies back down on the bed.

He hears a quiet snort coming from the door. He looks up and sees Felicity, dressed casually in a pair of leggings, her comfy slipper boots, and whatever she has hiding under her dark purple coat. He smiles hopefully as she closes the door.

“Of all the various things I’ve thought of that could land you in the hospital… Ruptured appendix? Not one of ‘em,” she says, hefting the strap of a duffle bag he recognizes as his own over her shoulder as she walks closer to him.

“Am I being discharged?”

“No dice, bud. I’m not here to spring you outta the joint just yet.”

“I want to break up.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Of course I don’t,” he says, reaching for her hand, “But I also don’t want to be stuck in this bed.”

After placing the duffle bag on one of the chairs to the right of the bed, Felicity takes pity on her whiny boyfriend and laces their fingers together. She leans down to kiss his forehead and in that same breath, whacks him lightly on the chest.

“Like I said, your appendix ruptured. You need to follow the doctor’s orders,” she says.

He’s almost pouting and stares at his feet, covered by the blanket.

“I hate to play this card, but please? Do it for me?” Felicity asks, stroking a finger along his jaw.

Oliver looks up at her, seeing the soft but pleading look in her eyes. He knows she just wants what’s best for him, for him to stay whole and with her. He takes the hand that had been touching his jaw and presses a firm kiss to the back of her hand. He quickly moves his lips to to kiss her engagement ring, a ring he’d forged with the same metal as his arrowheads, saying, “If it’s you asking, I’ll do it.”

Felicity smiles and leans down to kiss him, whispering, “Thank you,” against his lips. “You know I’m only doing this for your benefit. I just want to make sure you’re 100% ok.” She kisses him again for good measure.

“I know, and I love you for it, but you know how I get when it comes to hospitals,” he shrugs.

“All too well, which is why… ” Felicity trails off as she opens the duffle bag and brings out the Smoak Tech hoodie. “I figured you’d wanna be a little more comfortable since you’re stuck here for a couple of days. You can’t wear it because of the IV, but hey, at least it smells like home. It’s silly, I know, but still,” she finishes with a shake of her head.

Felicity lays the hoodie on Oliver like a blanket. He smiles and playfully kisses her cheek as she reaches across to gently lay it on the left side of his torso. As she turns around to dig more supplies out of the bag, he takes a moment to sniff at the hoodie, noting that it was still warm and smelled like the detergent that Felicity picked out.

She takes out her tablet and places it on his lap, “And everything else is taken care of. Thea’s got city hall covered and Digg’s gonna take the lead in the field.”

Oliver tries to speak, but she stops him with a kiss, adding, “Lyla, Barry, and Mari are on standby just in case any kind of extra help is needed. I’ve got my team handling all things Smoak Tech-related, so I am all yours for the next couple of days. All you, my love, need to do is rest.”

Oliver cups her cheek and pulls her down for a kiss, longer and slightly less chaste than the others they’ve been exchanging. He pulls back and smiles sweetly up at her, “Why are you so good to me?”

Felicity returns his smile and starts to unbutton her coat, saying, “Because I love you.”

She removes her coat with a flourish, displaying a white t-shirt with the words “IDK, Google it,” written across her chest in bright neon pink. The shirt was a joke birthday gift from John earlier in the year. Felicity only wore the shirt during her downtime and when she wore it, absolutely no one was allowed to ask her for any tech help unless there was, in her words, “some kind of apocalypse level disaster,” at hand.

“I’ve gotta say, I was kind of hoping this was going to be a naughty nurse situation and you weren’t wearing anything else underneath the coat,” Oliver jokes.

“Ha! You wish. But no. No dirty business in the hospital. And even if you were cleared for that kind of activity, the naughty nurse thing isn’t happening ever because woah, what a cliche,” Felicity grins as she moves the overbed table to him and sets up the tablet to stand on it. “Once you’re back home and completely healed, if you play your cards right…”

Oliver chuckles, “Oh, I’ve seen this movie before. This is about the part where the heart monitor starts beeping erratically.”

Felicity laughs, adding, “But no naughty nurses,” and goes back to looking through the bag. She digs out a slouchy cream-colored sweater and slips it on. She looks at the bed and then back down at her feet, then shrugs and removes her slipper boots, revealing purple striped socks.

She motions for him to move over in the bed. When he does, she tucks herself into his side, pausing to happily tap her fingers on the Smoak Tech logo on his chest. He wraps an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her temple. She hums in contentment and pulls the overbed table closer to them so she can work the tablet.

“So, Mayor Queen, what are you in the mood for?” she asks, tapping at the screen. “Political drama where the characters would never be able to carry out some of their actions in real life? SyFy creature feature? Soapy romcom? Pick your poison.”


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE?
> 
> OK SO I CAN EXPLAIN.
> 
> This was originally supposed to be chapter four, because in two, I wrote them as engaged, they were going to continue to be engaged in three, and by four, they're already married, but... I decided that I wanted to just post this chapter before the crossover screws everything for me. So even though it throws off my personal timeline, I don't particularly care. 
> 
> It still doesn't fit in canon since... Well, you'll see, I suppose. I also ignore Flashpoint's dumbassery with a small comment about Diggle and Lyla having KIDS instead of one kid because, ya know, why not?
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone leaving comments and kudos and bookmarking! I'd reply if I was able to say something other than my undying love and affection.
> 
> The song for this chapter is [Bare by WILDES](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FovubxPEvwE)

Oliver walks out of the en-suite bathroom and into his and Felicity’s bedroom, pulling his Smoak Tech hoodie on. He finds her lying down on her stomach on their bed, shaking his head when he sees that she’s lying on the right side, his side, of it. She’s wearing the maroon MIT hoodie he bought for her on a spontaneous trip to Cambridge a few months earlier, kicking her feet up as she turns a page in a photo album.

The album she’s looking through has photos from their last minute wedding. She’d proposed to him after they'd gotten back together and proposed again after an alien attack brought together Team Arrow, Team Flash, Vixen, the crew of the Waverider, and Barry’s acquaintances from other Earths.

Oliver was speechless. Even after talking out their problems and apologizing and reconciling and acknowledging that they were it for one another, he still asked if she was sure. _(“Why not? We’re alive, we won, we love each other, all our friends are here... So what’s stopping us? Other than the fact that we don’t have a marriage license… Or the fact that my mom and other people who are important to us aren’t here… But we can deal with that later. I just want to be married to you already, even if it’s just symbolic. We’ve waited long enough, haven’t we?”)_ Thanks to the efforts of their friends, they managed to have a decent little ceremony.

A legal wedding, with a marriage license and with Donna, Lyla and the kids, Quentin, and Walter present, took place two and a half weeks later at City Hall.

Since they can’t very well have pictures of Overwatch marrying the Green Arrow or any of the various other heroes in attendance up should house guests unfamiliar with their nighttime activities see them, their “legal” wedding pictures, decorate their living room. They keep the pictures from the first ceremony in an album for their eyes only in their bedroom.

He sees her smile softly at the picture Thea had snapped of the bride and groom both being lifted by an absolutely ecstatic Kara. Felicity, wearing a pair of jeans and a white blouse that, thanks to a little fashion designer ingenuity from Mari and a jacket that miraculously kept away the dirt and soot that covered the rest of her, served in place of a wedding gown and Oliver, wearing his Green Arrow leathers in place of a suit with a bruise on his jaw and smear of hastily wiped away blood on the corner of his mouth, both smiled brightly for the camera.

Oliver knows that photo album well and knows that it only ever comes out when Felicity feels nostalgic or if she’s having a bad day.

He broods when his thoughts go dark, which isn’t out of the ordinary, but Felicity? She gets quiet. A quiet Felicity is very out of the ordinary.

He tries to think about what it is that set her off. The two of them along with Rory had gone to Central City to help Barry with a case, but it had been nothing out of the ordinary, even with a metahuman involved, and they had come home that same night. He remembers her going up to their bedroom and straight into the shower without another word.

“I still remember the look of pure terror in Barry’s eyes when Thea started yelling orders at him, Wally, and Jesse to use their speed to get things ready,” he hears her say without even looking up at him.

He notices that she doesn’t sound sad, which he believes is a good sign.

“‘Hey, speed brigade! We need to get these two idiots married, go go go!” Oliver says, mimicking his younger sister’s voice.

“You forgot the clapping.”

Oliver laughs at that.

“Aaaand to be fair, my proposal timing was kind of awful,” Felicity replies, turning the page to a picture of all the ladies. She was in the center of all of them with Iris and Mari standing on either side of her, their arms slung around her shoulders, and Kara, holding the makeshift bouquet she ended up catching, floating with Thea behind them.

Oliver walks to the bed, moves the pillow to the space beside Felicity and lies down beside her. Without missing a beat, she tugs on the strings of the hoodie. He moves even closer, to the point where he’s pressed directly against her. He rests his head on one hand and slides his other hand up and under her hoodie and shirt. She hums happily when she feels his fingers on her bare skin.

“Doesn’t matter. You asking me to marry you could never be awful,” Oliver murmurs, moving to kiss the corner of her mouth and then her cheek.

Felicity stays quiet and turns the page.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, moving the hand propping up his head to cover the hand turning the page.

She leaves the page and turns her hand over, lacing their fingers together. She lifts their joined hands up and kisses his knuckles in what he assumes is supposed to be a reassuring manner, saying, “It’s nothing, really.”

“If it’s bothering you this much, I’m sure it’s not ‘nothing’, sweetheart.”

She keeps her eyes on the album, the fingers of her other hand toying with the corner of the album. He watches her, sees her tongue wetting her lips, like she wants to speak but chooses not to.

Oliver releases the hand he was holding and reaches over to Felicity’s opposite cheek, gently turning her head. Her eyes stay closed for a few seconds before she opens them to look at him.

“Talk to me, Felicity,” he says, his voice as gentle as can be.

She presses the heels of her hands against her eyes, groaning, “Urgh! It’s so stupid!”

He pulls her hands down from her eyes and whispers, “Just try.”

Felicity sighs heavily and leans forward, bumping her head against Oliver’s chin. She looks up and moves to stand from the bed. She keeps holding his hand for as long as she can before she has to let go. Oliver waits for her to speak, knowing that when she starts explaining, it’ll all come out.

“Ok, so… When I went to go see Barry for the first time after he woke up from his crazy lightning coma, he took me to S.T.A.R. Labs. Then I met Wells… Or, I mean, I guess now that we’ve known the truth for a few years now, I actually met Eobard Thawne,” she says, walking around their room, motioning with her hands as she speaks.

Oliver nods, even though she’s not looking directly at him.

“Anyway, he said stuff about me, mostly stuff related to MIT, like my majors and whatever, and then he said something that just came back to me. In hindsight, it’s actually kind of clever wordplay, being from the future and all, but that’s not the point. He said that he ‘foresaw great things’ from me.”

The lightbulb then goes off in Oliver’s head.

“You’re thinking that-”

As he speaks, she turns to look at him, her hands frozen, fingers clenching, “Maybe he meant Havenrock. Like, what else am I supposed to think when an evil, psycho speedster from the future tells me he foresees great things from me? Destroying a whole city and people living there in a nuclear blast sounds like the kind of thing he’d think is great.”

Oliver moves to sit up, starting, “Felicity-”

She holds up a hand to stop him. “I know! I know, it was a crappy situation and it wasn’t truly my fault. But… I mean,“ she pauses to wet her lips, “I don’t know. Seeing this Wells from another Earth, even if he’s not evil...”

Felicity closes her eyes and presses her lips together before blowing air out from between them. She moves her hands through her hair, tugging at the ends of it. She looks at Oliver, who is staring at her with a worried expression on his face. She smiles gently at him and walks over.

“I’m ok, Oliver,” she says, stopping in front of him.

He moves to the edge of the bed, allowing Felicity to stand in between his legs.  She frames his face before slipping her hands down to his shoulders. He rests his hands on her hips, slipping his thumbs between her hoodie and her sleep shorts to feel the warmth of her skin there.

“And I’m not saying it just to placate you. I’m actually more than ok. I know that my therapist’s door is always open if I need to talk about anything. Rory’s done a great job at holding up his end of our deal to keep each other from getting buried under all the guilt.” She stops to groan up at the ceiling, “Which actually makes me feel awful about the thing with Wells because him being there with us didn’t exactly help stop what I was thinking. I almost feel like I should apologize… You think he likes fruit baskets?”

Oliver huffs at that and shakes his head.

Felicity looks back down at Oliver and smiles, stroking a finger through his stubble. “And I have you. I’m good. I just got stuck in my own head. I remembered what Thawne said and before I could stop it, my mind started hamster wheeling and you know how I get when that happens. I’m sorry I scared you,” she says, leaning forward and gently bumping her forehead against his.

Oliver sighs and kisses her, whispering, “Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong. I just don’t like it when you’re hurting, physically or mentally,” rubbing his nose against hers.

“I’m not,” Felicity murmurs against his mouth, pulling back before he can actually respond. “I’m not hurting. I promise you, I’m in a good place.” She kisses him again, “The best place.” She kisses him one more time, this kiss longer than the others, “I’m here with you and there is no place I’d rather be.”

Oliver finally smiles at her familiar words, running his hands up and down her sides. He cups her cheek and pulls her back down for another kiss. His other arm wraps around her, pulling her down to straddle him. She rests her hands on his chest, laughing against his mouth when she feels the familiar texture of the Smoak Tech logo there.

“You’re absolutely sure?” he asks, pressing another kiss to her mouth.

Felicity pulls away, tracing his lips with a finger, saying, “Yes. I love you for worrying, but I’m alright right now. If I feel like it’s too much, you’ll be the first to know. ”

He nods and takes her hand, kissing the finger she used to trace his lips before kissing her ring finger, saying, “You always help me fight my demons, I’m going to keep helping you fight yours. It was in the wedding vows.”

“Your vows were lovely, but I don’t think I remember that part.”

“It was implied.”

She smiles before bringing him in for a hug. He turns his head to the side, ear pressed to her chest. She kisses his forehead and runs her fingers through his hair.

After a few seconds, Oliver’s eyes snap open and he asks, “Felicity?”

Felicity pauses in her hair petting and hums in response.

“Maybe Thawne wasn’t actually talking about Havenrock.”

Felicity looks down at him and asks, “What do you mean?”

Oliver smiles and leans back, lying down on their bed and pulling her with him, “Look at what you’ve been able to accomplish with Smoak Tech. It’s created a lot of jobs for people in the city, it’s becoming a well-known name in not just regular technology but also paralysis treatment and didn’t you say just last week that it’s starting to toy with the idea of creating prosthetics?”

She shakes her head and says, “Yeah… And you’re right, it’s pretty great, but Oliver, I doubt Thawne’s the kind of person to praise things that benefit other people. According to Sara and Ray, the guy’s worked with the Nazis for crying out loud.”

“I’m not denying that the man’s a right bastard, but look at all the good you’ve done… All the good you’re going to continue to do.”

Felicity smiles, “The good _we’re_ going to continue to do. I don’t want to do it without you. I want you right there by my side.”

Oliver whispers, “Always,” before kissing her again. He turns them over, pressing her into the bed. He grinds down, earning a moan from her. She pays him back by arching up against him. He groans out her name when she does it again and she takes advantage of it by licking into his mouth.

She pulls away, giggling when his mouth chases after her, “Mmm, as much as I love you in this,” she stops to kiss him again while tugging at the hoodie, “I want it off you right now.”


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP. Here we are. 4 down, 2 more to go.
> 
> Uhhh... I don't have much else to say except I hope the crossover and life in general treated you well! If it didn't, I hope this helps lessen the sting a little.
> 
> Now, we've got a doozy here, because three, count 'em, three songs helped me write this chapter.
> 
> 1.) [Smoke - Tender](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltJ6-NlAaWc)
> 
> 2.) [Reflecting Light - Sam Phillips](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1p2CIdas-Y)
> 
> 3.) [Hypnotic (Vanic Remix) - Zella Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TvbpQx-dQfQ)
> 
> It's uhh... Fairly obvious what I was trying to go for here with these music choices... If any of you even listen to the songs. If you don't, that's cool, I'm not judging.
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!

At the sound of footsteps entering the bunker, Felicity looks up from her phone to see the team coming in, dusting snow off their suits. She looks back and forth between her computer screens and the team, a confused frown forming on her face. She stands and slowly walks down to them.

“Uhh… When did all of that happen?” she asks, twirling her finger around at the snow covering their suits.

“Don’t know. It just started snowing when we were on our way here,” John responds after removing his helmet.

Felicity absentmindedly brushes some snow off him, turning to Oliver, “Where’s everyone else?”

“Headed home from the field,” he says, placing his bow down on the table before leaning down to greet her with a kiss.

“Sounds like they had the right idea,” Thea grumbles, shaking the melted snow off her Speedy suit jacket.

Rory looks completely unaffected, saying, “It’s just a little snow.”

The other three masked heroes turn to look at him as if he’d grown a second head while Felicity snorts at their reaction behind her hand.

“... Maybe I’m not one to talk, considering all manner of abuse the rags can protect me from,” he says, shrugging a shoulder, “But I like the snow.”

“Me too. I didn’t see it until I was at MIT, but compared to growing up in Vegas, it was such an interesting experience and so pretty...” Felicity trails off, biting her thumbnail, “When I didn’t need to walk through it to get to class. Because yikes, frostbite... Anyway, I guess we’ll just wait it out here for a couple of hours.”

All four of them nod in agreement and turn to put away their gear.

 

-=-=-

 

Oliver stands under the spray of the shower, running his fingers through his hair to wash away what’s left of the shampoo.

“Hey,” he hears Felicity call out as she enters the bathroom.

He smiles and moves to look out the shower, “What’s going on?”

Felicity pauses and rolls her lips into her mouth.  She laughs and smiles up at the ceiling, saying, “Oh, this was a poorly… Poorly thought out idea.”

Oliver grins and moves back into the shower to finish washing himself, “Really? Because I’m naked and you’re a couple of pieces of clothing away from also being naked, and there’s an incredibly convenient bench in here. Not really seeing the “poorly thought out” part of this idea.”

Felicity gets a dreamy look in her eyes as she watches his semi-blurry form through the shower door, “Yeah... I mean, no! Oliver, stop it! I have news.”

“About what?” he asks, turning to rinse off.

“First of all, I got a call from Iris a few minutes ago. Apparently Weather Wizard’s one of those people who thinks that any time after Thanksgiving means it’s time for Christmas and thought it was appropriate to let it snow. Nothing wrong with that, obviously, but there’s a line to be crossed, you know? In any case, he’s responsible for our sudden snowstorm.”

“That makes sense.”

“And second, Thea managed to get in touch with City Hall on your behalf before phone signals got wonky. She told them to just stay indoors and they could get to work on clearing the streets in the morning.”

“Good.”

Felicity’s phone beeps and she looks down at it, reading, “Ok, scratch that. It _was_ a snowstorm. Right about now it’s turned into a full blown blizzard, but Team Flash is working on stopping him.”

Oliver turns off the water and reaches out for the towel, dark green and part of a set that was purchased by Felicity as a joke, he knows she’s already holding out to him.

“Thanks,” he says as he starts drying himself off. “They don’t need our help?”

She shakes her head, “Nah. Iris said Team Flash has got things handled and that we should just stay inside and keep warm, which I agree with because while I believe in you and the team and your skills, I’d rather you all not get caught in a meta blizzard. She also says she and I are overdue for a girl’s night, but that’s neither here nor there,” she finishes with a shrug. “Hey, what do you think are the odds that she and I can get Barry to get in contact with Kara so she can come from her Earth?” she asks with that smile he knows she makes when she’s scheming.

“He’s already powerless against Iris, I’d hate to see how fast he’d roll over when you’re added to the mix,” he says, wrapping the towel around his waist as he walks to her.

Felicity hums and sways lightly on her feet. She leans up with another smaller towel and slings it behind Oliver’s neck, using it to pull him down a little closer to her. He leans into her, resting his hands on the sink behind her.

He rubs his nose against hers, speaking softly, “Shower offer’s still on the table. I believe I mentioned a bench.”

“An “incredibly convenient” bench if I’m not mistaken.”

“Ohh, so you _were_ listening.”

“Of course I was. It’s tempting, _you’re_ tempting, but no, Oliver. Not with everyone else out there.”

“Didn’t we design this place to be soundproof?”

“Mm, we did, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what would be taking us so long in here.”

“We could just be talking like we are right now.”

“True, but not a chance. I don’t need someone walking in on us and forcing a repeat of the conference table debacle from three weeks ago.”

“Ah, the conference table was fun…”

“Stop it.”

“Killjoy.”

“Horndog.”

Oliver laughs and leans down to kiss her. Felicity returns his kiss with a happy sigh, but keeps it short and gently pushes him back with one hand. Without thinking, she brings her other hand up and strokes her fingers along his chest, tracing the scars near his Bratva tattoo. He hisses quietly when the cool metal of her engagement and wedding rings touch his skin.

She quickly stops when she realizes what she’s doing and clears her throat, “Your spare sweats are in the duffle bag. The others are setting up the bunks. I’ll see you out there, ok?”

He kisses her once more and sends her on her way.

 

-=-=-

 

Oliver walks out of the shower and locker rooms towards the main area of the lair to turn off the lights. He notes the chill in the air and takes out the Smoak Tech hoodie from his bag to put it on.

There are a couple of areas in the bunker designated as sleeping quarters, but Oliver knows which one Felicity will be in. Sure enough, he finds her sitting on the bed, which she has pushed up against the wall so she can rest her back against it. Her eyes are trained on the tablet resting on her knees. She has a dark green blanket, which she bought on the same shopping trip where she bought the green towels, wrapped around her shoulders and a mug of something in her other hand. He smiles when he notices that she’s wearing a knit cap that he knows belongs to him.

“Any updates?” he asks, stopping in front of her.

“Nope. Still as blizzard-y as ever, but Barry and the others are figuring out a way to handle it,” she says. She holds up her mug to him, “Want a sip of my cocoa?”

“No, thank you,” he murmurs.

She beams up at him as he presses a kiss to her forehead, saying, “You sure? It’s really yummy, if I do say so myself,” waving the mug to and fro in front of him.

“No, you enjoy your cocoa,” he insists, setting his bag on the floor by the bed.

“Alrighty. Internet’s on the fritz because even with my skills, I can’t exactly beat nature on what are essentially metahuman steroids, but I’ve got some stuff saved on here already. You wanna watch something until we fall asleep?” she gestures to the tablet.

“Sure.”

Felicity downs the last of her cocoa and passes the empty mug to Oliver, who places it on the small table beside the bed. She gets off the bed and waits for him to settle down, tapping on the tablet screen. He pulls the hood up to protect the back of his head from the cold wall. He spreads his legs so she’ll be able to sit between them. She pulls off the blanket around her shoulders to adjust the hoodie she’s wearing. She passes him her tablet and moves to sit between his legs.

“You choose,” Felicity says as she throws and adjusts the blanket over the both of them.

Oliver hums in thought, scrolling through the options on her tablet before he settles on the first episode of a TV show they’d been meaning to rewatch and holds the tablet out to her.

Felicity looks at his choice and smiles, bringing her knees up so she can balance the tablet there. He wraps an arm around her waist and she leans against his chest, snuggling into him.

 

-=-=-

 

Oliver wakes up to the sound of Felicity’s alarm blaring from her phone. He doesn’t see Felicity around, but sits up on the bed and grabs her phone to turn off the alarm anyway. He notices that it’s 10 in the morning.

“Felicity?” he calls out, his voice warped by a yawn.

“Morning!” he hears her answer.

“Morning. Any news?” he asks, face wrinkling in slight disgust at the clothes sticking to his body before he removes both the hoodie and shirt he’d worn underneath.

“Yeah, I got a text from Iris saying that Barry stopped Weather Wizard around 3 AM. City Hall was able to get through to Thea earlier in the morning and she gave them the go ahead to clear the streets, so she, John, and Rory left a little while ago.”

“Great. You wanna head home, then?” he asks as he stands, stretching as he makes his way to wherever she is.

“Actually…”

He looks up at the sound of her voice and sees her leaning against the side of the entrance to the shower and locker rooms.

Felicity’s hair is loose, her glasses are gone, and she has a towel wrapped around her.

Only a towel.

Oliver stutters out, “What… ?”

“Everyone else is gone. We’re all sticky because we slept in thick sweatpants and under heavy blankets last night. And, well…” she grins, ticking a suggestive eyebrow up. She saunters over to him, gathering the strings of his sweatpants in her hand to pull him closer to her, “Do I have to spell it out for you?”

Oliver’s eyes darken and he groans when she presses herself against him, but he stays silent.

She brings her arms up around his neck. She kisses him, biting gently at his lower lip before soothing it with her tongue. “Weren’t you the one talking about an incredibly convenient bench yesterday?” she murmurs against his mouth, pressing kisses to his lips at every other word.

Oliver finally snaps out of it and growls, scooping Felicity up over his shoulder. She squeals with delight and laughs as he carries her to the showers.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [claps hands] So! I can explain this later than usual update.
> 
> Along with stuff happening in real life, I had this whole plan for chapter five and it was even written down and pretty much finished, but then.............. Yeah. I pretty much retooled everything? The most important parts are still there, but the scenario as a whole is different.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> THERE'S ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT FOR THIS.
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, all I have for the final chapter is a rough outline and a few scribbles, but it's coming together and I promise it will be up before the year ends.
> 
> Thank you again for kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.! Y'all are the best.
> 
> The song for this chapter is Find A Place - IKO

Oliver double checks that everything in the living room is in order.  He dims the lights a little more. He makes sure that the blankets on the couch are the ones Felicity goes straight for when she’s in need of some comfort. He sighs and mentally checks off everything on his list.

He hears the door open and he walks out of the room to greet Felicity, looking every inch like she’s been put through the ringer. She removes her glasses and closes her eyes, slumping against the door. She opens her eyes when she hears a throat clearing.

“Hey,” he says, smiling gently at her.

“Hi… “ she recovers quickly, straightening against the door. “Wait a second, what are you doing here? It’s 1 in the afternoon,” she says, walking to him.

Oliver takes her glasses and puts them on his head for safekeeping. She laughs at the action. He then takes both her hands and brings them up to his lips, kissing them. “Your trusty bodyguard, Mr. Diggle may have put in a call…”

“Traitor.”

“Who called my dutiful executive assistant, Mr. Regan.”

“Second traitor.”

“Who told my Chief of Staff, Ms. Queen.”

“Traitors, the lot of them.”

“You say “traitors,” I say, “friends who care very much about you,” Felicity,” he chastises, softly bumping his fist against her forehead.

Felicity scrunches up her face and leans forward, burying her face in his chest. She inhales the familiar scent of detergent and Oliver through the fabric of his Smoak Tech hoodie.

“I know... They’re good friends. The best. I love them and I love _you_ very much, but you didn’t have to do this. I’m sure you’ve got some important mayor-ing to do,” she mumbles, looking up at him.

“Nothing more important than you, sweetheart,” he says, wrapping his arms around her.

“Honestly, Oliver, I’m fine.”

Oliver raises a skeptical eyebrow at that.

“Ok, alright. I’m tired and a little stressed and that pretty much makes me feel like you did when that underground fight club runner in Coast City threw you and Barry into the ring with those brainwashed metahumans.”

“Ouch.”

“Not that I feel like I went three rounds with some super strong metas, but I’ve been perpetually stuck in “fire bad, tree pretty” mode and I would very much like to leave it.”

“Well, I think I can fix that,” Oliver says, kissing her forehead.

 

-=-=-

 

Several minutes later, after reassurance that things are covered on both civilian and vigilante fronts, they’re both on the couch. Oliver is in his favorite pair of sweatpants and his Smoak Tech hoodie. Felicity is wearing black leggings and a green and white baseball shirt that she stole from him after he wore it to a softball game between City Hall and the Star City Fire Department. She lays her head on his thigh, one hand idly stroking his knee and the other controlling the remote.

“Fun fact! The man who directed _Black Christmas_? Also directed _A Christmas Story_ ,” she says as she stops on a showing of the former.

“How do you go from slasher movie to Christmas movie? Also, how do you know this?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. And to answer your second question, I had a roommate at MIT who loved horror movies. She passed on that love and some of her knowledge and you know how I love my trivia.”

He chuckles, removing her already loose hair tie.

“Here’s a little something I found out on my own. Did you know that even though Ripley’s the most famous character, I mean, other than the movie’s title character, of the series, Sigourney Weaver was pretty much the only person on the cast who wasn’t an actor the general public knew of at the time,” Felicity remarks as she briefly pauses again, this time on a showing of _Alien_.

“I didn’t know that,” he says as he brings a hand to her head.

Neither sci-fi or horror are Oliver’s movie genres of choice, but he enjoys hearing Felicity talk about things she likes, so he lets her continue as he runs his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp.

“Yup. _Alien_ was her big break. She was mostly a stage actress and she had a few TV and movie roles here and there. But, y’know, that saying about how there’s no small parts, only small actors and all that…” she stops and clears her throat. “But yeah, compared to basically everyone else on the cast, she was an unknown. Then she nabbed _Alien_ and boom!” she says, making an explosion gesture with her hand.

“Boom,” Oliver repeats, smiling down at her and wiggling his fingers in her hair.

Felicity giggles and rolls over to look up at Oliver from her place on his lap. He chuckles at her bright smile and moves the hand in her hair to her face, saying, “Oh, if I were just a little more flexible, I’d be kissing you right now,” tracing her lips with his thumb.

She nips lightly at his thumb, snarking, “Yoga not helping?”

“You know damn well what happens when we try and do yoga together,” he growls.

Felicity sticks her tongue between her lips and sits up, “Better?”

“Much,” he murmurs, leaning in to press his mouth to hers. He sighs and deepens the kiss when he feels her fingers drift up to his face.

Felicity pulls away, licking her lips. She looks at Oliver, smiling gently at him as she traces his face with her fingers. Her expression goes from one of serene content to a slightly troubled one.

“Uhh… Now that I’m slightly relaxed, I think this might be the part where I awkwardly segue into what I really want to talk about? Which will probably lead to me getting stressed out again, which…” she stops and exhales loudly, “I don’t know how it’s going to go, but…”

He pulls her closer, “Felicity…”

She looks at the wall behind him, rolling her lips into her mouth. She closes her eyes and keeps them closed when she says, “I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant.”

Oliver’s eyes widen a fraction, “What?”

She opens her eyes and looks at him, “I’m about a week and a half, almost two weeks late. I mean, I’ve been late before, right? You know me, I don’t believe in following a period calendar or whatever to track it because I always end up being off by a couple of days, but I’ve never been this late. That’s why I’ve been so stressed. I kept putting off getting a test and telling you because I thought up all kinds of scenarios, like, what if I tell you and we get our hopes up and are all excited and “Yay! A baby!” and then, whoops, there’s my period...” She trails off and sighs, shrugging her shoulders.

“And now?” Oliver prods shakily.

“And now I have five tests that I bought this morning before I went to work and may as well have been blinking like a time bomb in my bag the entire time I was sitting in my office…”

“I think five tests might be overdoing it a little, sweetheart.”

“Yeah, that’s what I said. Without the “sweetheart,” obviously, but I just… I really want to be sure.”

He nods and says, “Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Yeah. Let’s get you upstairs so you can take those tests.”

 

-=-=-

 

“You can come in now,” Oliver hears Felicity call out from the bathroom.

He walks in and sees the tests lined up on top of one of the ratty towels she uses when she touches up her hair on the sink counter, the test boxes lined up behind them to signify which test is which. He finds her sitting against the wall on the floor across from the sink, staring at the timer he knows she has counting down on her phone. She looks up at him and holds her hand out. He takes it immediately and sits down beside her.

Felicity leans against him, turning to rest her cheek against his shoulder.

“What’s on your mind?” he asks, leaning down to bump the top of her head with his chin.

She sighs and looks up at him, “You know, I used to be obsessed with _The Parent Trap_? The one from from ‘98 with Lindsay Lohan?”

When Oliver shakes his head, she continues, “Yeah. Like, I used to have this… Absurd fantasy…” She pauses to chuckle lightly. “I used to pretend I had a secret twin.”

He smiles and she explains, “My dad left after he and my mom got divorced, but instead of just having me, they had twins. She got one twin, he got the other twin, all that jazz. Then when I was older, I’d go to summer camp, specifically space camp, because at least at space camp, the chances of me getting lost in the woods after being left to my own devices in the wilderness or me being left to die by irresponsible camp counselors were slim. After a couple of weeks of having my own little adventures and having surprisingly no one confronting me about the strange fact that there’s another girl at camp who looks just like me, I’d find her.”

“Really?” Oliver asks, lacing their fingers together.

Felicity nods, “Yup. Movie twin stereotypes say that her name would be like, Melody or something else with a Y at the end and it felt right because I figured my mom would want similar sounding names. I was quiet, until someone got me talking, of course, and kept my hair longer when I was younger, so again, movie twin stereotypes, Melody’s hair was shorter and she was louder and more of an extrovert because of course my dad would end up taking the twin who was more like my mom.”

Though he didn’t spend long with the man when they first met in person, Oliver laughs softly at the thought of calm, cunning Noah ending up with a mini Donna.

“Right? I thought it was funny too. So we’d find each other at space camp and scheme to get them back together because believe it or not, despite his criminal activity looming over them like an angry thundercloud, there was a time when they were in love. It would’ve worked, just like in the movie, and we’d be a family again… We’d be whole again,” she finishes, eyes wet and lip quivering.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Oliver whispers, wiping away a tear.

Felicity sniffs and lets go of his hand to wipe at her eyes, “Umm, but yeah, that idea was doomed to fail from conception because by the time my dad left… Or now I know my mom actually took me and ran away, I was already at an age where I should’ve been able to remember having a twin, so no chance there. And obviously, I realized the idea of parents deciding to split up their twins after they decide to not be together anymore?” She hisses through her teeth. “Terrible. At least _It Takes Two_  with the Olsen twins established them as just being identical strangers.”

Oliver laughs and wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close, “Is this your way of saying you want twins?

“No! I mean, not that I’m opposed to the idea… Y’know, I think I’d actually like to knock it out of the park on the first try and score triplets,” Felicity says, stretching her legs out to wiggle her toes.

Oliver chokes on his own saliva at the word “triplets” and Felicity bumps her foot with his, “I’m kidding. Kinda. As awesome as we are at multitasking, I don’t think even we’re ready for three babies at once. One baby would be good for now. And William, of course, even if we only get him on the weekends.”

“God, there might just be a ten year age difference between William and the baby.”

“If we have a girl, they can be Oliver and Thea 2.0,” she adds, wiggling the two fingers she’s still holding up at him. “Is William still in his Green Arrow phase? What do you think the chances are of us finding a Speedy onesie in time for Hallo-”

The timer goes off on her phone, interrupting her.

They share a look.

Oliver smiles and nudges Felicity up.

She stands and walks the short distance to the counter. She looks down at the tests and grabs the various boxes to double check while he stands up behind her, hands fidgeting nervously as he waits to hear the results.

Felicity meets Oliver’s eyes in the mirror.

Her smile from earlier is even brighter than before.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I didn't finish it before the year ended...
> 
> Oh well. I hope the holidays treated you right.
> 
> HERE WE ARE AT THE END!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me through this fun little fic. Thank you to everyone who gave kudos, who bookmarked, and who commented on this fic and just know I would reply if I knew I was going to say anything other than keysmash versions of "THANK YOU I LOVE YOU" and so on and so forth. I'll try and work on that should I start another project.
> 
> This chapter is unfortunately shorter than usual, but what can ya do?
> 
> There's also no song for this chapter other than music from Sleeping Beauty because... Well, you'll see. But the overall theme for the chapter is probably my favorite version of the Olicity theme, For Better or Worse because... I mean, that's kind of obvious, isn't it?
> 
> Enjoy!

After calling it an early night and leaving patrol to the rest of the team, Oliver, still dressed in his leathers, enters through the back door of his house. He places his bow and quiver in the hall closet they’d designated for their spare gear and pushes back his hood, smiling when he hears two of what he considers to be the best sounds in the world: Felicity talking and Mia, their 3 month old daughter, giggling.

He’s heading for the downstairs bathroom when he sees Felicity on the couch, humming along to _Sleeping Beauty_ currently playing on the TV. Soon, she starts swaying side to side and singing along to a song as it plays in the movie, earning more giggles from their daughter, who he can only assume is seated on her lap.

He goes into the bathroom and removes his mask and washes off the black camo paint under it before walking up behind Felicity, seeing that she is wearing his Smoak Tech hoodie, which after so much use is now huge on her. He sees that she has Mia settled underneath, her little head poking out of the collar and her footie pajama covered feet sticking out of the bottom of the hoodie, kicking delightedly against Felicity’s crossed legs.

“Daddy’s home,” Felicity sings, leaning her head back on the couch to look up at him.

Even though she’s upside down, Oliver smiles and leans down to kiss her, whispering a “Hi,” against her lips.

Felicity returns his kiss with a smile and manages to sneak in a second tiny kiss before he pulls away, “Hi. We got chilly, but there was an accident with the couch throw blanket. Nothing major, but tada! The wonders of improvisation,” she gestures down to the hoodie.

“I can see that,” Oliver laughs, leaning a little further down to press a loud smacking kiss against the downy hair on their daughter’s head.

Felicity beams and pats the side of the couch next to her, “Wanna join us?”

“Let me go upstairs and change and I will,” he answers, kissing both of them one more time.

 

-=-=-

 

Oliver comes back downstairs, dressed in a dark green plaid pajama pants and a black Star City Rockets pullover Barry bought him from the game against the Central City Miners they’d gone to with the boys from Teams Arrow and Flash.

He hears music from the movie playing through the TV speakers and finds his wife standing and swaying with Mia, who is now out from under the hoodie and clutching her favorite dolphin plush.

Felicity looks up at him and winks, saying, “We got bored.”

He smiles at his two favorite girls in the world and walks over to them. Mia starts wriggling in Felicity’s arms and his hands go to take her.

Mia, finally in her father’s arms, reaches up to smack lightly at Oliver’s cheeks, making Felicity laugh as she settles back on the couch with the dolphin.

“Wow… We made a cute kid, didn’t we?” she asks, giggling at the two of them.

“Right? Three months and she just keeps getting cuter,” he growls playfully at Mia, who giggles at her father’s antics.

He settles her against his chest and he moves to sit on the couch with Felicity, who cuddles into his side immediately. He brings his feet up on the ottoman in front of him and places Mia in his lap. 

Felicity traces the little multicolored whales that cover Mia’s pajamas with a finger, which she grabs after a few seconds and brings up to her mouth.

“ _ That  _ she gets from you,” she points out.

Oliver barks out a laugh, saying, “Well, you have nice hands,” as he kisses her other hand. “Besides, I don’t think her fixation is quite the same as mine.”

“Thank goodness for that,” she chuckles as Mia switches from her mother’s hand to her father’s.

Oliver wraps an arm around Felicity, pulling her close enough to press a kiss to her forehead. She grabs the remote and nuzzles her head into his arm.

“I’d put money on her falling asleep before Phillip manages to get up the tower and kiss Aurora awake,” Felicity says, pressing play on the remote.

He adjusts Mia on his lap to face the TV screen, “I’ll say… Right when Maleficent turns into a dragon.”

“Hmm. I will take that bet.”

“What do I get if I win?”

“You get this hoodie back,” Felicity answers, tugging at the strings of the hoodie.

He chuckles, “I do like that hoodie… And if you win?”

“If I win, you have to give me a massage… Which,” she pauses to wiggle her eyebrows, “Y’know, also involves you getting your hoodie back.”

“So…” Oliver trails off to lean down and kiss her softly, “What you’re saying is it’s a win-win situation.”

Felicity kisses him back and murmurs, “Of course.”

Mia chooses that moment to babble excitedly at the scene playing on the TV. Oliver and Felicity laugh and look up at the TV to pay attention to the movie.


End file.
